1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent surgical dressing, in general, and, more particularly, to a wound or surgical dressing comprising an absorbent pad, an envelope layer which does not stick to the wound surrounding the pad, and the adhesive film attached to the envelope/pad configuration and adapted to attach the envelope/pad combination to a patient adjacent to a wound site.
2. Prior Art
Absorbent surgical dressings are known in the art. Such dressings are frequently mounted on adhesive strips or sheets. These devices are frequently referred to as "band-aids" or the like and are sold by many suppliers under various trademarks and/or trade names. In these devices, wound secretions can be taken up by the absorbent pad which is attached to a patient by the adhesive strip. However, in the prior art, the absorbent dressing frequently sticks to the wound. Thus, secondary injuries are caused and wounds are reopened when a dressing is changed. As a result, healing is frequently delayed.
In certain known absorbent surgical dressings, the absorbent pad is arranged as an internal pad in an envelope layer but is connected to the envelope layer. Thus, if the part of the body covered with the dressing is moved or shifted, the absorbent pad moves the envelope layer with it. This results in shearing stresses on the envelope layer and, indirectly, on the wound surface. Again, this action can cause secondary injuries.
Moreover, in many of the prior art dressing devices, the absorbent pad is covered by an opaque covering whereby it is difficult (if not impossible) to observe the condition of the pad.
In other situations, for example, for larger wounds such as created by surgical procedures, the absorbent surgical dressing is quite large and there is no provision for adhering the dressing to the wound site. Thus, a separate adhesive strip or strips must be added to secure the pad in place. These strips may be awkward to apply. Also, the large dressing is difficult to apply in many cases. As a result, the absorbent dressing is frequently exposed to the ambient conditions which can lead to problems of "bleed-through" and/or exposure to dirt, germs or the like.